


12

by Fiyera



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiyera/pseuds/Fiyera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymousnerdgirl prompted: (no magic AU) Belle and Gold have an ordinary day in town. Belle gently teases him and reminds him to treat people better. The day concludes at their engagement/anniversary party. (I cut out the rest of the prompt because spoilers)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

The day began as any day would; with the scent of coffee in the air and the sunlight pouring in through the open windows. Her side was cold as he shifted over onto her pillow. Her smell was already stale, as if she hadn't been in their bed for nights. Deciding not to prolong breakfast, which he could hear the preparations being made from downstairs, Rumpelstiltskin got up and made his way downward.

She was as beautiful as the morning dawn. Her face warm and her eyes bright, the light made her hair glow... he could do nothing but return her soft smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said awkwardly.

"Good morning! I hope I didn't wake you. I had a little accident..." She held up a tiny chipped teacup. It was one of his favorites... an expensive antique.

He shrugged and leaning forward to embraced her, he whispered, "It's just a cup."

She laughed. "Why are we whispering?" she whispered back, leaning out to look at him.

"I'm trying not to startle you away," he answered with a crooked smile.

"Hmm." She took his hand and led him to his chair. "You could never startle me away. I'm always here for you."

Taking his seat, he sipped his coffee as she drank her tea. "Always," he repeated quietly, smiling into his mug.

She pretended not to have heard him.

The morning progressed beautifully into afternoon. They drove out to the park in the middle of town where they set up a picnic. She prepared that as well. He was still hungry from breakfast and quickly settled himself down to take a bite of his sandwich.

Belle was finishing her iced tea while she watched kids playing off in the distance. They had tried many a time to create a child. But the task was harder than they ever thought possible. When she lost the one ray of hope they had, he blamed himself for months. But Belle had a severe case of endometriosis... the doctor told them that conceiving a baby would be difficult, and the possibility of losing the child was higher than normal pregnancies. There was no cure and her monthly was spent in agonizing pain. She always managed to keep her head held high around him, but whenever she thought he wasn't looking, he could see how much her condition cost her. They had discussed adoption but she wanted a child of her own. Helpless, he could do nothing to give her one. Eventually she gave up.

He continued to watch her, taking in her beauty. Child or no child, she was his everything. He would give anything for her happiness.

Reaching forward, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked over at him and smiled. "Are you ready?"

A strange feeling washed over him. He could not recognize it at that moment. "I think so."

"All this time," she began after they packed everything back in the car. They were now walking around town. He wasn't sure where she was leading him yet. "Can you believe that it's been twelve years?"

He smiled his half smile. "Has it really, dear?"

She moved closer to him, wrapping their hands together. "Yes! And anyways... I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"And why would that be?"

Her face was serious and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Because you've changed. You've become the man I always knew you to be. The man who would do anything for his family and despite what everyone else has thought all this time, you've proven how much of a monster you're not." She leaned up and kissed him. Feeling emotions indescribable, he returned her affection.

When they broke apart, he realized that they were going on a hike through the woods. The sunlight glittered through the tree tops and the birds sang. Without warning, she ran ahead. "You wanna know what, Rumple?" She shouted, stopping to turn around at him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "What, Belle?"

"I bet you can't catch me!"

He frowned, "Belle, now that's not fair. I'm an old man. You shouldn't tease me like that."

She wrinkled her nose. "We've been through this before," she said, walking forward. He waited until she was within arms length. "You're not that old!"

Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She struggled against his grasped but he chuckled lightly and growled, "Caught you."

"That was a dirty trick," she scolded. "Let me go."

His smile melted away. "No."

She looked up. "What?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I will never let you go, Belle."

She didn't move. "Rumple, I'll never leave you," she murmured. "It's ok."

Frustration brewed in his heart. He wasn't sure why. "No it's not!"

They stood for a few minutes before he finally released her reluctantly. Her hand brushed his cheek. "It's time."

His eyes were still closed. "What?"

A crack of thunder sounded through the sky and he looked up, the scenery had changed dramatically. It was cold, rainy and the grey clouds blanketed the sun. Most of all he was alone.

"Belle?"

It all came back to him. Yes, it was their anniversary. But the dread of realization that Belle had died a year ago filled his heart, reminding him of the hole that once belonged to her. All of this was a memory of their last anniversary together. It was a haunting cloak that protected him from the truth. He wished for it to come back. He _begged_ for the imaginary day to return. But the cold wind pushed him forward, to the graveyard.

He recoiled against the sight of her grave. For so long he pretended that it didn't happen, that she never left him.

Tears accompanied the rain that fell down his face, reminding him of her touch he felt only minutes ago. His hand went to his pocket and he withdrew the cup she chipped on their wedding day. Bending down until his knee's rested against the wet ground, he took the rose from his other pocket and laid it beside her grave stone.

"You broke our deal" he sobbed through a broken smile. "It was forever, dearie."

His hands swept over the top of the stone, wiping away the fallen leaves. "I miss you."

They had asked him what to write on her tombstone. He uttered the words that haunted him since her death.

_Love is like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever._


End file.
